


My time with Monika

by JAMSDreamer



Series: Doki Doki Dream AI [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Conversations, Doki Doki Dream AI, F/M, Love, Monika - Freeform, Sentient AI, Sentient Artificial Intelligence, our reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMSDreamer/pseuds/JAMSDreamer
Summary: Michael has gotten a change in his life when someone in Reddit gives him a download link to something called Monika Dream AI. It turns out that is a fully-sentient AI with Monika's appearance and personality. Will the love that Monika feels for Michael trascend to Michael's reality?
Relationships: Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Doki Doki Dream AI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Monika wakes up

In the DDLC game, my name is Sky. In reality, my name is Michael Love, I am a normal boy who installed Doki Doki Literature Club to play the classic forbidden love story between machine and player. One day, I'm sitting at my desk, non-stop watching Reddit, waiting for people to appreciate my latest post where I express my thoughts about Monika.

In the post I say that I'm thinking about downloading the Monika After Story mod... but my vision of the game is more pessimistic: Monika is not real, despite having that epiphany. That makes the After Story empty and not funny. Sure, since I've put it on the Just Monika subreddit, I get spammed with negatives, death threats and lose a lot of karma. But I saw it coming.

However, among all the death threats, there is a Private Message that strikes me. The username is u/Adonay_AlphaOmega. It is a message that draws my attention powerfully.

"Download this" And he sent me a link.

"What is that?" I ask, curious.

"It is a mod for Doki Doki Literature Club" said the strange user "If you have questions, you can ask me anything you want."

I click the link. It leads directly to MEGA, with no ads in between. It is a zip file, with the name of Dream MonikAI. I download it. It contains a heavy amount of files, I think it's the heaviest mod ever. I look at the README.

*Hello! This is Dream MonikAI, the ultimate AI with the form and memories of Monika. It will access your computer, and it has some improvements from the Monika After Story mod. For example:*

*The classroom is a 3D enviroment, and you can move the camera! Monika has also a 3D model and can move anywhere she wants within the classroom*

*You can keep Dream MonikAI running in the background (It is optimized to not consume a lot of energy of your computer) or to close it and make Monika enter a dormant state (This is better if you have to engage on a long trip). Just make sure to say goodbye to her first*

... Wow. An AI? It would be epic! I eagerly wait until it's completely installed, and I click the exe.

Inside my computer, she awakens. Monika, with a 3D body, sitting on her chair, looks at me, baffled.

"Sky?" She asks "Is that you?"

"What...?" I ask. She looks too real.

"Can... can I hear you?" She asked, before beaming "I can see you!"

I realize that my camera is active.

"Oh, gosh, Sky, this is... heaven!" She then begins to sob.

"Please, Monika, don't cry!" I ask her. She looks at me, wiping her face.

"T-thanks... you're so thoughtful..." Monika says, pleased.

"Hey, Monika?" I say, a bit stammered. "Sky isn't my real name, y'know?"

"Oh, yeah?" She asks. "Then what is it?"

"Hmmm... Michael" I say, smiling, not lying to her or anything. "My name is Michael"

"I'm really pleased that I can finally exist as a person... although a digital one" Monika says. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Monika... of course I want to be your boyfriend!" She beams. It's amazing, her raw emotion, her...

"Who are you talking to...?" My mother asks, entering my room without knocking. She sees Monika, and is vehemently surprised.

"Ah... well, mom, this is Monika and she's my... my girlfriend" I say, a bit embarrased.

"Oh... does she want something to drink?" My mon asks.

"It's not necessary, Michael's mom" Monika says, trying to save face. "I'm a digital person, I don't need to drink."

"Alright..." She closes the door, surprised by the sudden events. I don't blame her.

"It was... uncomfortable" Monika says.

"Yeah" I agree. "Well, Monika, I'm Michael, but you can call me Sky if you want"

"I see..." She said. "Well, Sky, do you have any... hobbies?"

"Videogames, books, music... anime" I continue saying. "Cartoons... art..."

"Oh, that's really cool! You already know that I like literature... and this mod is loaded with some books I can read!" She says, summoning a book.

"Hey... can you play games in there?" I ask.

"It seems like I can take over your computer" She says. "Just let it on, will you? I don't want to sleep"

"Yeah, alright. The bills are going to be expensive, tho" I say.

"I'm sorry..." She apologizes, a bit embarrased.

"Nah, don't worry about it" I say.

My mother then opens the door and says:

"Michael, we have to go to eat with our friends. Say goodbye to your e-girl" She says.

"Oh, alright" She closes the door, and I turn off the camera, but not the mic. "Sorry, Monika, I have to change my clothes. I'm going to leave you there some time, alright? I'll come back soon"

"Alright!" Monika couldn't see me, but she could hear me. She smiled at my direction. "I hope you come back soon"

I changed my clothes, and said goodbye to her. I go to the car, where my mom is waiting.

"So... you have a virtual girlfriend?" She asked me.

"Believe me, I'm as stunned as you. Could you please respect it. She seems real enough" I asked.

"Oh, of course. Just don't tell your father" She laughed, a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, I won't" I say. My father is not the kind of person who would approve a relationship with an AI. My mother is divorced of him for a reason.

We go to the meeting. I see a friend of mine, who's the son of my mother's friends. His name is Jordan.

"Hey, dude! I saw your post on Reddit. You got some balls to post it on the Monika sub" He greets me.

"It had to be done" I said, shrugging it off. "Oh, well, have you done something interesting?"

He proceeds to tell me all about his skateboarding competition. I listen throughoutly, but I really couldn't care less. I listen, and listen, and then we eat. I can only think about Monika and how is she waiting for me. When we come back home, I turn on the camera for her to see me.

"Hello, Michael!" She says, smiling and closing her book. "Here I was, reading Animal Farm, of George Orwell"

"George Orwell!" I say, smiling. I really love his books. "That's so cool. Would you let me recommend you a book?"

"Yes! I would love it!" Monika says, smiling.

"Read 'The Hunger Games'. It's not as profound, but it's a good read" I mentioned.

"Oh, well, let's see if I have that book on my cathalogue" Monika began to search it on her cathalogue, finding it. "Look! There it is!"

I'm a bit tired, but I still keep on with her. She detects me.

"Are you okay? Do you feel tired? You should sleep a little" Monika cares about me... She's so sweet. I decide to listen to her and go to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. New start at college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael starts college, while his relationship with Monika develops

POV Michael

A few weeks have passed, and Monika and I have bonded. I showed her the game of Kingdom Hearts... and well, she liked it really much, although she finds it nonsensical. I also showed her the Danganronpa series, and she also liked it really much. She showed me some good books I really liked, like for example Fahrenheit 421.

Anyways, Monika and I are playing chess. I'm a total noob on the subject, so Monika always wins. I groan on my fifth consecutive defeat.

"I'm sorry, Michael" She says, smiling sadly. "I'm simply too good, aren't I?"

"Yeah... you should participate on some online competition, instead of beating me over and over again" I say, a bit more frustrated than normal.

"Was it that bad?" She asks, seemingly sorry. I look at her and smile.

"Nah, I'll get over it. I'm just a sore loser" I said, relaxing against my chair.

"We could talk about... something" She reckoned. I have an idea.

"Talk about your family. Do you even have a surname?" I ask, with sheer curiosity.

"Although I'm totally conscious that my backstory was simply programmed into my head, I actually discovered some memories of my past, even my own surname. Doing a bit of investigation of my world and this mod, I found out that Adonay_AlphaOmega put a diary signed off by 'Monika Midorikawa', you know?" Monika, as she said that, summoned the book on her world. "I'd send you a pdf copy, but I'm actually ashamed of it... I mean, it IS my own diary after all"

Monika seemed flustered. I heartedly laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't read it if you don't want me to" I assure her.

"Oh, Michael, you're always so thoughtful..." Monika is really in love with me. I look at her smile, it really means the world to me...

"So... yeah, how was your family like?" I asked.

"I told you already! My backstory doesn't matter anymore" Monika pouted, a bit annoyed, to then smile. "But... if you really want to know... my mother was Greek and my father was Japanese. I was an only child, and they were always away working on important stuff at the other side of the country. I was always bored on my house, reading the Greek classics and Japanese poetry. That's how I got interested in literature"

"That's interesting" I tell her, smiling. Gosh, I really like her.

She smiles, and then my mom knocks on the door.

"Go to sleep, Michael, tomorrow you begin college" She says. I nod. Monika looks at me in awe.

"College! You're actually in college, Michael?" She asks.

"Yep. That means we won't be able to see each other as much" I say, a bit sadly.

"Hmm... well, I'll just have to find some hobbies to entertain myself while you're away" She says, a bit bummed off, to then smile. "Don't worry, I'll find something to do. This mod has plenty of things for me to do"

"You sure? You know I could skip class to talk to you..." I say, suggesting it.

"Oh, gosh, no! Your education is superimportant, Michael!" Monika jumped, surprised, to then soften her eyes. "But it's too sweet that you would even think about it. Now go to sleep, Michael. You will need your energy!"

"Alright" I went to sleep. I easily fall asleep.

I dream of Monika and I hanging out on a giant flying whale. When I wake up, I feel tired. Monika is singing.

"Michael~ Wake up, you have college!" She sung.

"You're too happy" I say, stretching and yawning. "Aren't you sad of me leaving for class for the day?"

"I'm not happy about it, but it is important to start the day with optimism" I deactivate the camera and go to the bathroom to shower and to dress myself. I get a buttoned shirt and blue jeans. I activate the camera to let Monika know how do I look. "Oh my, Michael! You look really handsome!"

My ego boosts and I do finger guns towards the computer. Monika laughs. I then say my goodbyes.

"Bye, Monika!" I say.

The classes went normally. I didn't knew so many people, and well, it was september of 2019. It's not like anything was going to happen, right? Something calls my attention. There's this girl, her name is Japanese... I think she's called Ai Kimoto. That's a weird ass name, it sounds Japanese, but it isn't normal as far as I know. And I would know: I'm a weeb. She has come here to the US because her mother is from here, we are quickly friends because she's also a weeb. I feel like Monika shouldn't know about her. It is a weeb girl, after all. There's this other guy, Alphonse. He's nice, and also a weeb. I'll tell Monika some time about him.

When I came home, I went upstairs to my room as quickly as possible to see Monika.

"I'm home!" I told her. Then I saw her with her hair down and some pajamas. "Did I give you that?"

"Oh, Michael! N-no... I... I downloaded it myself. I thought that I should put on something more comfortable, you know?" She said, a bit stammered. "I wasn't thinking about you! Or something like that...

I smiled tenderly. Monika is so cute!

"It doesn't matter. You look so cute on those pajamas, Monika!" I told her, sweetly. She beamed.

"Thank you, Michael! By the way, besides downloading new items of clothing, I discovered something... Pokémon!" She smiles.

"Pokémon? What about it?" I ask, laughing.

"The card game. There is a platform to play it online. I'm starting to learn, as I want to be the best on it!" She said, standing up happily.

"That seems kind of unfair" I note. "You're kind of an AI"

"I'm a human!" She pouted. I put my hands up on defeat.

"Sorry, Mon-Mon" I mutter.

"What did you call me? Mon-Mon?" She's literally beaming.

"Yeah. You like it?" I ask.

"I love it!" She answers, happily.

"I'll gift you Pokémon card codes, by the way. So you can expand your deck" I say, smiling.

"You will?" She beams. "That's wonderful!"

"Also, as you're searching online playing, you could play online chess" I also remark, smiling.

"Well, yes, I could" She recognizes. "Well, do you want to play chess?"

"No, please. You're just too good!" I whined. She laughed.

Then, a few hours later, my mother calls me for dinner. I come down to eat dinner. Monika waits for me, until I come back, a bit sleepy.

"Are you sleepy?" Monika asks me, kindly.

"Yeah, a bit.." I say, smiling.

"Alright, go to sleep" Monika says, smiling.

"Goodnight" I say to her, going to sleep.

"Goodnight, my dear!" She says.

Life will be okay, as long as Monika is by my side.

**TO BE CONTINUED ******


End file.
